The invention relates to a power grinder, in particular oscillating grinder with a platelike grinding sheet holder.
From British Patent GB 23 22 582, a pivotable pincer with a grinding plate for holding grinding sheets is known; the grinding sheet is braced with their back against the underside of the grinding plate and can be firmly clamped to its top.
For firmly clamping the grinding sheet, the user has to use both hands, and if at all possible the power tool should be placed on a firm support. One grinding sheet end has to be introduced with one hand into a slot between an opened clamping jaw and the top side of the grinding sheet holder, while the clamping jaw has to be kept open in the release position with the other hand until the grinding sheet end has been introduced. Once the clamping jaw is let go, it then closes by spring force and assumes its clamping position, in which it firmly clamps the grinding sheet end, on a skewed support face on the top of the grinding sheet holder. In the process, the grinding sheet is automatically retightened to a certain extent, because the rotatably suspended clamping jaw rolls outward along the skewed support face and carries the grinding sheet end along with it.
With the other grinding sheet end, the procedure until now was the same, but the clamping force and the retightening force were limited.